


The Night In The Tent

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, It's a happy one guys, M/M, No Angst, Smut, Tent Sex, horny Rob, i guess, overheard sexy times, prompt, we all need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Rob and Aaron go on a camping trip with the others, Only Robert is horny and convinces Aaron to give in to temptation despite being in a tent full of people....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night In The Tent

Robert had been struggling all evening; the camping trip had been a success so far- not exactly the first idea he would have had for a holiday with Aaron but it turned out to be a lot of fun with Victoria, Adam, Finn, Carly and Ross all together drinking and laughing. Robert had particularly enjoyed seeing Aaron so care free; laughing loudly and joking around with everyone. He had been watching him and aching to pull him away and kiss him, touch him, fuck him. He had been fighting a somewhat losing battle with his body all evening as he sucked down his beer and shifted in his seat,  
“You alright?”  
Robert looked at Finn,  
“Yeah. Why?”  
Finn picked up his drink,  
“You’re red…”  
Robert was about to answer when arms appeared around his shoulders,  
“He’s drunk that’s why.”  
Robert turned his head and laughed at Aaron,  
“I am not.”  
Aaron looked at him then leant in and kissed him quickly, they pulled apart when the balled up paper hit them,  
“Oi. Stop it.”  
Aaron sighed and collapsed onto the seat beside Robert as Ross passed around more drinks.

“SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!”  
Carly was laughing and the tent was filled with the sounds of shushing before it fell silent. Robert looked over at Aaron who had an arm slung over his face; they were lucky enough to have a private section of the tent and Robert was growing desperately horny; they hadn’t had sex in two days since being in the woods and he was starting to go mad. He sat up and reached over to pull Aarons arm from his face,  
“What are you-“  
“Shhh…don’t wanna wake them.”  
Aaron frowned as Robert put a hand on either side of his head and settled between his legs,  
“Rob…”  
Robert leant down and kissed him, rocking his hips against Aarons so he could feel how he was growing hard,  
“Are you kidding? They’re gonna hear.”  
Robert bit his lip and raised his eyebrows,  
“Then we are quiet…come on…don’t pretend you haven’t been getting desperate as well.”  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
“Fine. Get the stuff.”  
Robert grinned and kissed him before climbing from him and grabbing their bag. He froze when he heard a noise and looked over at Aaron,  
“Shh.”  
Robert stuck his tongue out and searched the bag for the lube and condoms they’d put in just in case.  
“I was so close to pulling you behind a tree and fucking you earlier.”  
Aaron grinned as he started pulling his joggers and underwear off,  
“I’m not taking my top off, mind.”  
Robert frowned,  
“Don’t blame you. It’s bloody freezing.”  
Aaron kicked his underwear away and positioned himself on all fours,  
“Hurry up then.”  
Robert pulled his own joggers down and stroked his hard cock before crawling to position himself behind Aaron. He opened the lube and squirted a good amount on his fingers before grabbing Aarons hip and leaning down to press a kiss to his lower back,  
“Not that tonight Rob.”  
Robert smiled and smacked his ass,  
“Please, we have to keep quiet. You can’t shut up when I rim you. Why would I risk it?”  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
“I don’t know. You’re dumb enough to fuck me in a tent with five other peop-”  
He bit down on his lip; lurching forward when Robert started circling a finger over his opening,  
“Cold.”  
“Sorry.”  
Robert leant forward and grabbed one of their pillows,  
“Here.”  
Aaron looked at it,  
“What is that for?”  
Robert pressed the tip of his finger into Aaron,  
“Keep you quiet. I gotta get to work.”  
Aaron dropped down to rest on his forearms as Robert started opening him up. He waited until Aaron could take three fingers easily then pulled his fingers free and wiped them on his underwear. He rolled the condom onto him and leant over Aaron to kiss his cheek,  
“Ready?”  
Aaron nodded and pulled him into a kiss as Robert positioned himself and pushing into Aaron slowly. He pulled away from the kiss and gripped Aaron hips as he started thrusting slowly,  
“Oh…”  
Aaron bit down on the pillow and rocked his hips back; Robert stopped moving and dropped his head back as Aaron ground on to his cock and thrust himself on and off it. Robert covered his mouth with his hand and groaned into it then grabbed Aaron’s hips and started thrusting harder and faster.  
“Aaron…fuck…”  
He leant forward; changing his angle and making Aaron bite down even harder on the pillow,   
“Kiss…kiss me.”  
Aaron turned his head and kissed him as Robert thrust into him again and again. He panted into his mouth as he felt his stomach tighten,  
“Shit I’m gonna come.”  
Aaron nodded,  
“Your hand…please…”  
Robert reached under Aaron and started stroking his hard, leaking cock in time with his thrusts. Aaron moaned and shoved his face into the pillow again. Suddenly Robert stilled and pushed his face hard into Aaron’s neck as he came. He stroked Aaron quickly; pulling him up onto his knees as he did until Aaron threw the hand behind himself, turning his head, and grabbed Roberts head to kiss him as he came as well.   
The two men collapsed back onto the sleeping bags and panted heavily.   
“Oh my god…”  
Aaron rolled over and kissed Robert again before pulling away and searching his bag for his flannel to clean them both up. He stopped for a moment and listened; hearing nothing he turned back to Robert,  
“I think we got away with it.”  
Robert was sitting on the sleeping bag and was tying a knot in the condom,  
“Told you.”  
Aaron cleaned himself and threw the flannel to Robert before taking the condom from him. He held it up and grinned,  
“God you really were eager.”  
Robert frowned,  
“That’s gross.”  
Aaron chuckled quietly and put the condom in their bag of rubbish before grabbing his underwear and joggers,  
“It’s still fucking cold though.”   
Robert pulled his own joggers back on and yawned,  
“Come get warm then.”  
He climbed into the sleeping bag and reached for Aaron who changed back into his clothes and climbed over to him; getting into his own sleeping bag then moving over so he could press against Robert who was wrapping his arms around him and kissing his head.  
“Feel better now?”  
Robert yawned again,  
“Mmm yeah.”  
Aaron smirked and rested his head against Roberts chest o he could go to sleep, completely unaware that everyone else in the tent lay in silent horror over the things they just heard.

“Aaron?”  
Aaron groaned and covered his head,  
“No.”  
Robert threw a shirt at his head,  
“FUCK OFF.”  
Robert laughed and climbed from the tent,  
“Get up you lazy git.”  
He looked up at everyone who was sitting around the camp fire with their mugs of coffee,  
“Morning everyone.”  
He didn’t notice that no one would meet his eye until he walked over to Victoria and kissed her head.  
“What?”  
Ross cleared his throat,  
“Nothing. Sleep well?”  
Robert poured himself a coffee and shrugged,  
“I guess. My back hurts…I think three nights on a hard floor is getting to me.”  
Adam snorted into his coffee and Robert frowned,  
“What’s your problem?”  
Adam coughed,  
“Nothing mate. How’s Aaron?”  
Robert sat in the chair and yawned,  
“Still sleeping.”  
Carly looked at Robert over her mug,  
“Yeah I’ll bet.”  
Aaron climbed from the tent and Robert looked up with a smile,  
“Coffee?”  
Aaron stopped and looked at everyone,  
“What’s wrong?”  
He looked around at the group, pausing at Finn who was blushing and staring at his coffee. Realisation sunk into Aaron and he groaned,  
“Oh fuck.”  
Robert frowned,  
“What?”  
Aaron looked at them all,  
“How much did you hear?”  
Robert looked around at everyone and realised why the group was so awkward. Adam cleared his throat,  
“We uh…”  
Ross interrupted,  
“Everything. Every damn thing guys. You two...”  
He pointed at Aaron and Robert,  
“Dirty bastards.”  
He stood up and walked over to Aaron,  
“But at least we know who the catcher is now eh?”  
Aaron put his head in his hands and groaned with embarrassment. Robert shook his head and looked at Victoria,  
“Sorry.”  
Victoria blushed furiously,  
“Fine…its fine.”  
Aaron rubbed his face,  
“Yeah…I’m gonna just….go find a nice cave to go live in.”  
He walked from the campsite and Robert followed him. The walked to a clearing and Aaron stopped,  
“I have never been so goddamn embarrassed.”  
Robert snorted and started laughing, Aaron hit his arm,  
“It’s not funny. They all heard. Everything.”  
Robert shrugged,  
“So?”  
Aaron stared at him,  
“So? So you and I were overheard by all our friends…and your sister. Having sex.”  
Robert grabbed his waist,  
“Who cares? At least they know we have a good sex life.”  
Aaron groaned again,  
“Oh god you talked about rimming me….Robert we can never return to that campsite.”  
Robert laughed and pulled Aaron in,  
“They probably lay there jealous that they don’t have as much fun as us.”  
Aaron looked at him,  
“Your sister Robert…your sister was in that tent.”  
Robert paused then pushed their heads together,  
“I vote we run to Mexico.”  
Aaron laughed and kissed him before dropping his head back,  
“This is awful.”  
Robert shrugged and walked them back until Aaron was pressed against a tree,  
“Just laugh it off…and…for the next two days we just find…alternative places to have fun.”  
Aaron looked up at him and smirked,  
“Oh yeah?   
Robert looked around to make sure they were still hidden from the campsite then turned back to Aaron with a smirk,  
“Yeah.”  
Aaron groaned and shook his head before pulling Robert down for another kiss.


End file.
